marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Green (Earth-93060)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Russell (father), Ruth (mother) | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; Formerly New York City; Canoga Park, Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Can change appearance, unrealistically muscular | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; Adventurer | Education = Some high school | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Len Strazewski; Norm Breyfogle; Gerard Jones | First = Prime #1 | HistoryText = Kevin Green was born, a seemingly normal baby boy. Gross told them to come back for frequent check-ups, and he also instructed Russell that he must never let another doctor examine Kevin, because some of the techniques he had used were not legal. After a Senator threatened an investigation on Gross, he was forced to destroy many of his records, and he lost touch with those he had mutated. Kevin grew up a healthy and well-behaved child, never getting sick. No doctor ever gave him more than a preschool check-up. Kevin talked to Kelly at the movie theater until some of the Locos gang begin harassing him, and he walked away. Burning with fever, Kevin was put to bed by his mother, but he suddenly morphed into a giant adonis-like form for the first time, though he was virtually paralyzed and blinded by his acutely swollen. Suddenly he returned to normal inside the giant body, which had decayed into a liquid that was drowning him. Forcing himself to go back to sleep, he thought he had dreamed it all until he found the empty skin on his bedroom floor. Panicked, he tore free from the body then disposed of its remains. After a night spend dreaming of himself as a monster, Kevin went to school and saw coach Meyer apparently grab Kelly Cantrell. Kevin was furious both at this action and at his own inability to do anything about it, but he then transformed into Prime. Excited, he flew into the air and accidentally hit a jet, knocking off one of its wings. He caught the plane and helped it land safely then flew back to school to teach Meyer a lesson. At John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Canoga Park, California, Prime made his first public appearance, confronting coach Meyer, telling him he knew what he had been doing to the girls he coached, assaulting and threatening him to force him to stop. When Meyer tried to fight back, Prime inadvertently broke his left arm. Before he left, Prime told Kelly that he was her protector. Prime smashed through the roof of a drug dealer's house, telling them not to deal in his neighborhood or anywhere else. The dealers attacked him with various firearm, but Prime defeated them all. The head dealer obtained a small sample of the liquid that leaked from Prime after he had been shot. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: As Prime, Kevin possesses tremendous strength with unknown limits and has once lifted an entire outdoor gym with relative ease. Superhuman endurance: His durability is also nigh immeasurable having survived a close proximity explosion of several nuclear warheads. Flight: Prime can also take to flight at a Mach-level of velocity. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Should his Prime form fall apart Kevin will revert back to his child form and be rendered powerless. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force